In a construction vehicle, an earth-moving vehicle, or the like, a monitor device is installed in which a display section for knowing work conditions and a control section including a controller and switches for displaying work conditions or the like on the display section are provided. This type of monitor device includes an integral type monitor device in which the display section and control section are fabricated as a unit and a separate type monitor device in which the display section and the control section are separate units.
The integral type monitor device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-47694 (Patent Document 1) and the separate type monitor device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-312315 (Patent Document 2).
In the integral type monitor device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the upper half surface of a vertically elongated rectangular panel is a screen display area, the lower half surface is an operation area for various switches and the like, and display equipment and a controller are accommodated inside the panel. On the other hand, in the separate type monitor device disclosed in Patent Document 2, the screen display section and an operation section in which switches for screen display are arranged are independently separately manufactured, and an operator seated in the driver's cab can realize confirmation and operation in the same view, eliminating troublesomeness that screen operation of the monitor installed at a different view position is performed while display screen is confirmed. In this separate type monitor device according to Patent Document 2, a supplement switch box including switches having functions similar to those of switches of the operation section for monitor screen operation is provided in addition to this operation section's switches at a position adjacent to the screen display section so that the switches of the supplement switch box are operated, whereby the monitor screen operation and the monitor screen confirmation can be realized in the same view.